Café au Leaf
by Tsukuyomi Amaterasu
Summary: A/U In the Village of Konoha, home to Hokage University, one of the most popular hangouts for the thriving student population is the Café au Leaf. It is here where two of its barista's lives are about to change, for better or for worse.


Café au Leaf

Hello all! I know it's been forever since I have written anything and would be surprised if anyone still followed my stories. Basically writing was just a hobby I picked up to satisfy my need to create. And since I've hit a writer's block for my composing and this idea popped into my head, I figured I'd get this out. Someone once said that only 10% of anything that is made is groundbreaking or contributes something to society. I consider this to be in the other 90%. Just something that entertains and is fun for me. Not trying to be groundbreaking or anything.

Summary:

A/U (Realistic, but fictitious setting) In the Village of Konoha, home to Hokage University, one of the most popular hangouts for the thriving student population is the Café au Leaf. It is here where two of its barista's lives are about to change, for better or for worse.

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and don't make money off of this work of fiction.

Pairings:

NaruXSasu (Main)

KakaXIru, SuigetsuXSasu (Minor)

Ch. 1: Morning Coffee

"Okay, I can do this" a blonde haired man said to himself as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on for the third time. Each time he got up saying the same thing and would almost immediately sit down again.

"Fuck! No I can't" he said to himself once again as he sat back down.

'Why am I freaking out so much?' the blonde thought to himself. 'It's just a job interview'

The young blonde ran a tan hand through his unruly locks in frustration as he looked down the street that had old style brick buildings on either side to find his destination once again. Within the buildings that made up Shuriken Street where different shops and restaurants with apartments located above them, and the one that the nervous man was looking at had a small coffee cup sign that read 'Café au Leaf' hanging above its door.

'Come on Naruto this is literally your last job opportunity before you have to go to fast food' he thought to himself.

The blonde looked up into the cloudless spring sky before standing up a fourth time and brushing his tan slacks and walking towards the quaint café. With the blondes pulse increased with each step as he finally came arrived at his destination. With a deep breath he opened the door and entered the coffee house. Naruto began to look around for someone who could help him, but was soon entranced by the architecture of the café. It had hardwood floors and high ceilings with dark wood paneling on the walls and large windows by the entrance, allowing plenty of natural light to enter. Hanging from the ceiling where fans with handmade light fixtures for when the sun set. The blonde began to walk towards the cash register, which looked to be at the head of a line of machines, coffee brewers, blenders, and a large glass case filled with delectable baked goods. Near the entrance where numerous round Maplewood tables with wood chairs, were there where already people socializing and enjoying their drinks. On the right side there were large and comfortable looking chairs gathered around shorter tables. On the left there were booths large enough for two people containing rectangular Maplewood tables. Naruto soon approached the register after waiting behind other people and saw a girl with unnaturally red hair and thick rimmed glasses was working the register.

"Hi how're you doing today?" the cashier greeted with a smile.

"Fine," Naruto replied nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"What can we get for you today?" she asked.

"Umm, I'm actually here for like an interview and stuff," Naruto awkwardly replied.

With a chuckle the redhead said "Oh ok let me get the supervisor. I don't think the manager is even here yet"

It seemed her chuckle was infectious as Naruto replied "Okay," with a smile.

'Alright, hard part's over. Just don't blow the interview,' he thought. The people behind the counter all looked to be around his age, the blond noted as he waited for a bit. Naruto recognized the song that was playing over the speaker system to be 'When I'm With You' by Best Coast.

'Whoever picks the music sure has good taste,' he thought as he walked to the other side of the café, across from the register, where there were tall wood shelves that had an assortment of whole bean coffees, teas, mugs, and tumblers. After looking for a bit Naruto became excited as he saw his favorite tea available for purchase.

"Sweet! Darjeerling Black Tea!" the blonde said out loud.

"That's the best one in my opinion," a comforting voice said from behind the blonde.

Surprised, Naruto turned around quickly to see a brunette with a high pony tail and tan skin standing behind him.

"You must be Naruto," the ponytail man said as he shook hands with said blonde.

"Yeah I'm here for the interview. This is the right day right? I heard that the manager isn't here," Naruto asked the man.

"Don't worry you are right! It's just, oh how should I put this," the brunette said to himself. "The manager isn't the most. . .punctual person in the world,"

"Ahhh. I got ya" the blond replied.

"I'm Iruka Umino the lead supervisor and assistant manager here. I can take you to him so you can be interviewed," the supervisor said as he began walking towards a wood door with a frosted glass window.

"Um wait I thought you said the manager wasn't here," Naruto called out as he began following the brunette.

"Oh, yes. He's not here in the café. But luckily he lives in an apartment above here so that he isn't late," Iruka said as he pulled out a key to unlock the door. "Even though he still manages to come up with excuses," he added with a note of anger.

"I see," Naruto said while mentally noting to never piss the brunette off.

The duo ascended three flights of stairs before entering a hallway lined with doors. Stopping at number 307, Iruka began to knock on the door, earning no response. Due to their close proximity, Naruto noticed that the supervisor had a long scar running across the bridge of his nose. Having scars of his own, Naruto thought it best not to ask about it due to the fact that he didn't like when people asked about his own whisker-like scars. The brunette knocked a second time. Once again, his response was silence.

"Kakashi, open up," Iruka said forcefully, pounding on the door. After a minute of not getting a response, the brunette produced a key and unlocked the apartment.

"Go ahead and have a seat anywhere. I'll find him for you," Iruka said before disappearing into the back of the apartment. Looking around, Naruto could guess that it was a decently sized apartment.

'Certianly bigger than mine,' he thought.

The living room was right by the front door, which had a small area for shoes, coats, umbrellas, and other things of that sort. To the left of the door was the kitchen with all the standard appliances; Refrigerator, Stove, Oven, Microwave, and it was even big enough to have a small table big enough for four people. The living room had a couch that Naruto sat down on, realizing just how uncomfortable the situation, not to mention his dress clothes had become.

'Damn, how long do I have to keep this tie on?' He thought as he heard Iruka's voice from the room behind the wall the blonde was facing.

"Kakashi," Iruka said, earning a loud grumble in response.

"Kakashi, you said you would be down in an hour,"

"Mmm, I will be," was the hazy response.

"Idiot, that was three hours ago!" Iruka said in frustration.

" 'ruka why don't you just come back to bed. I know how much my dolphin likes to cuddle,"

"Pervert!" the brunette exclaimed as a slap emanated from the room. "Aren't you forgetting something dear?"

"Forgetting something?" the man known as Kakashi asked before pausing. "This is my apartment isn't it?"

A loud sigh was followed by "Yes this is your apartment dear. Where else could you be?"

"Just wanted to be sure. I tend to do some dumb shit when I drink tequila,"

'What kind of guy is he?' Naruto thought to himself. 'I could get out now if I wanted' he added as he seriously contemplated escaping while he had the chance.

"IDIOT! You have an interview to fill that full time barista position we so desperately need!" Iruka yelled in exasperation.

After a long pause Kakashi responded "I have no idea what you are talking about,"

"GAH! Go out and interview this guy so that we can hire him and so that I don't go insane from working for 14 hours every day!"

"Fine," Kakashi said as the sounds of footsteps reached Naruto's ears.

"Kakashi for god sake put some clothes on!" Iruka said with embarrassment.

"Aww, you're no fun"

* * *

><p>After a red faced Iruka left the apartment to go back to the café Kakashi came out to greet the young blonde. Despite appearing to only be in his mid to late thirties, the man had grey hair that seemed to defy gravity by standing straight up and bending only slightly to the side. Like Iruka, he too had a large scar on his face. The only difference being that Kakashi's ran along his left eye, which was a different color than his right eye. Wearing a pair of sweatpants and a black v-neck shirt that showed off his long limbs, the man exuded an aura of harmlessness that was either legitimate or a well crafted defense mechanism. The blonde wasn't sure which it was, but what he was sure of was that sitting on the couch under his intense gaze was very much intimidating.<p>

'Am I supposed to do the interview psychically or something?' Naruto thought to himself.

Eyeing the potential employee, Kakashi couldn't deny that he was attractive. Sunny blonde hair, crystalline blue eyes, bronzed skin; the kid was a regular Adonis. Even his facial scarring was attractive. It made him look like a blonde fox.

'He'll definitely bring in his fair share of women. Maybe even some men too,' Kakashi thought.

Upon closer look Kakashi noticed that the blonde had several holes for pricings on his ears, eyebrows, and one on his lip.

"How old are you again?" the scarecrow asked.

"T-twenty sir," Naruto replied nervously.

"Relax kid. No need to be so formal," Kakashi replied. "Do you have any barista experience?"

"Ummm, no actually," Naruto said looking away. "But I'm willing to do other stuff if you need!"

Kakashi could tell that the blonde was desperate for a job. Despite the lack of experience he had, the manager could tell that he would be a great addition.

"You start tomorrow. Talk to Iruka about your training schedule," Kakashi said as he turned back towards his bedroom. "Oh and you can have up to three pricings on the ear and two anywhere else. Nothing dangling though," he added with a smile.

"Th-thank you so much!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran to give the man a hug.

Unsure of what to do, Kakashi could only give a short "You're welcome" before the blonde bounded out the door.

'Now, where's my little dolphin at?' the scarecrow thought before changing into something more suitable and heading downstairs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 END!<p>

A/N: As always thank you for reading. Not sure if this will continue but I do have several ideas planned out. I am committed to always having anything I do be of the highest quality, so if I have any errors that you can find or if you have suggestions to improve my writing I am more than happy to hear your critique. Just keep it constructive in some way.


End file.
